1. Field of the Invention
The field of this invention relates to polyamides and copolyamides prepared from 1,2-Di-(p-aminophenoxy)ethane, hereinafter referred to as "DAPE." DAPE and a mixture of other aliphatic or aromatic diamines may also be suitably used to react with the diacids and aliphatic or aromatic diacids. These novel polyamides and copolyamides are useful in the preparation of fiber, laminates, coatings, molded articles and filled articles, and glass charcoal filled molded articles.